maeykkafandomcom-20200213-history
Yu'he
144 KO to 241 (384 years old at time of death) From earlier article: The official timeline for the Kingdom of O'sine starts when the first King - Yu'he, brother of Yuna - was crowned. Before the coronation, he had already been a political force in the minds of the settlers, by the right of his birth(as the twin of Yuna and only other direct member of Iyn's ruling House of O'sine) and the helmsman of one of the original thirteen First Settlers ships. He led the first exploration into the mainland, establishing Misha Castle in 97KO. In the next 200 or so years, he conquered the coast upwards to the Port of Nine, nearly obliterating the civilization of the Mertral Jojo and increasing fighting for land amongst the Mertral in the Marshlands. He then moved inwards, absorbing inland Sunling populations into the fold. Early Life (on Iyn) Unlike his sister Yuna, who had recorded all her thoughts and feelings about life on Iyn, very little about Yu'he's early life as a Prince of the House of O'sine, except that he did not enjoy the customs of the position. He fell in love with a Lower House girl named Misha, a blooming of a crafts family known for creating beautiful clothing, and too far unrelated to the Great Houses to have any other worth to the Iyn Royalty. The two met when her family was presented new fashions to the Empress and the two began a clandestine romance. During the Blooming Year, despite a full schedule of courtships with other royal families, only the two produced a Bloom. The Empress, furious about possibly introducing a Lower House into the ranks of royalty (and possibly reacting more stung because of Yuna's much more taboo transgression), ordered Misha's family to be exiled to the other side of Iyn. Instead, Yu'he hid her and their children until he could smuggle them out with the escaping First Settlers. Luckily, his two children survived. Legacy As Emperor He was crowned at 143, 81 years after arriving at Tanrei Island. A lot of the following is from the Journals of Mamhan, the court scribe: 36KO - Establishes Summer Palace in the southern Starfruit City of Tanrei Island. 65KO - First campaign into the Belenus mainland begins. 96KO - Misha blooms Princess Yuwan and Prince Yu'shi. Establishes Misha Castle on the mainland. 115KO - Beginning of the second campaign into the Belenus mainland. Created the provinces Sang and Min, after his first Blooms. They are ruled by Princess Yunah and cousin General Yu'tang respectively. 132KO - Subjugated the Jojo Mertral and the Violet Mud Sunling tribe. Pushed territory to the Southern bank of the Long River. By 159KO he had pushed the territory to encompass almost all the Big Knife mountains. The campaign ended in 167KO and he divided the new territory into two provinces, to be ruled by representatives of the House of Gai and the House of Mam. 156KO - Misha blooms Princess Yujin and Prince Yu'gan. 198KO - The beginning of a third campaign heading south, on which Yu'he took his sons, Yu'er and Yu'shi, with him. Though they managed to travel and map all the way down to the Southsea Island, they were ambushed by the O'ke'ke Mertral, which had joined together with fleeing Jojo to protect their lands from the new invaders. About half of Yu'he's Sunling and Hael exploration party was slaughtered alongside his son, Yu'shi. They retreated back to Mam province and spent ten years securing the province against unrelenting O'ke'ke forces named, rather optimistically by Mertral, The O'ke'ke Dominance. The "Dominance" petered out in 211KO as O'ke'ke suddenly stopped attacking and Yu'he went back to Misha Castle. 219KO - The fourth campaign would be Yu'he's last, as his boat capsized during a flash flood of the Long River near a great lake area in the North in 241KO. Misha and Blooms Yu'he remained with one Blooming partner for the entirety of his life, his wife and only love, Misha. In total, they had four successful Sowings out of their six together. After his death in 262 KO, Misha wore the grieving clothes of the Sunling tradition and never looked for another partner. Yu'he's children were instrumental in continuing the Kingdom of O'sine and establishing its traditions. * Yusang: Yusang was known for her beautiful graceful dancing style. She is the Patron Vei of the Bardic Schools and devoted her life to training musical talent. A statue of her likeness is still the symbol of Tanrei's Bardic Institute. She produced three blooms throughout her lifetime. * Yu'min: Yu'min had his aunt's fondness for Sunlings, staying with successive partners until they passed on and producing a number of Hael children. The "Min" last name for certain Noble Hael comes from him. * Yunah: Yunah was a quiet and caring child, who skipped her first Sowing out of shyness. She didn't find a desirable partner (a painting craftsman that courted her for nearly 100 years) until 238, but had two subsequently successful Blooms with him. After the death of Yu'he, she became Misha's primary caretaker in the Southern Palace on Tanrel Island. * Yu'er: Absorbed into the House of Mam after falling in love with one of their ladies. Helped greatly strengthen the House of Mam's position in O'Sine. * Yuwan: A capable ruler of the Sang Province. She produced four blooms throughout her lifetime. * Yu'shi: Not much is known about Heshi except that he was killed by an O'ke'ke Mertral chieftan in 201KO. * Yujin: The Golden Empress of the Kingdom of O'Sine. * Yu'gan: The Emperor for less than 30 years before he disappeared on an exploratory trip.